


A Peace Offering

by Benedicthiddleston



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, do not ship but did write, matchmaking challenge, this is what it looks like when I am on crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/pseuds/Benedicthiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulu has come with an offer John - Khan - cannot refuse. Post-STID</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Peace Offering

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know where this was going. But I am not agonizing over it. It is a weird crack slash pairing. Don't even give me that look. *shudders* I don't ship it, but I was given the pair Khan/Sulu in a [MatchMaker Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/458233.html) over on the [1_Million_Words community](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) on LJ, and welp, I went with it!
> 
> Enjoy! Not betaed!

Starfleet Command didn’t know what to do with their prisoner. Khan was partly Starfleet’s problem and partly the Federation’s problem. He was a terrorist, a man who had destroyed forty-seven percent of downtown San Francisco with a ship he had hijacked from a now-deceased Admiral. The jurisdiction for where his crimes were to be charged was blurred. Ultimately, Sulu mused, Khan would be going to trial after trial in at least three jurisdictions. And no other sentence other than death would be applicable. Not after the total amount of destruction rained down upon Starfleet, the Federation, and the city of San Francisco.

It made Sulu’s stomach turn.

He made quick work of the visitor’s sign-in at the Starfleet Brig, ignoring the looks he was getting. It hadn’t exactly been a secret that he, Sulu, had been fucking the guy who basically would finish off the Captain of the _Enterprise_ – all for the love of his family. It just hadn’t exactly been news worthy, so no one _cared_.

And Sulu was a part of the family. In a detached sort of way. In the end though, it wasn’t going to matter that he had been in love with a deranged mass murderer-terrorist. Sulu knew he wouldn’t be remembered as that. He would probably be remembered for this though. Very much this.

The guard at the end of the hallway gave him a sideway glance before punching in the twelve-digit pass code, which then allowed the guard to loudly repeat another code, which would change as soon as Sulu stepped through the door into the sealed visiting room. Khan would be on the other side of the glass – even if it wasn’t exactly _glass_ , but it was the best way to describe the indestructible-ness of the material.

Per visiting guidelines, Sulu also had had his name, authorization code, hand print, and eye print recorded at sign-in, and that information would now come in handy as the guard motioned for him to input his personal information to be allowed access. As a Lieutenant in Starfleet and a well-known pilot, especially in relation _to_ the Enterprise, Sulu had no problems. As much as Khan was on high alert and was guarded securely 24 hours by video feed, routine ten minute checks from in person, well-trusted guards, and a blood test once a day, it didn’t exactly deter Sulu’s progression _into_ the visiting area.

Once through, the door hissed shut behind him and he would have exactly ten minutes to do whatever he pleased. He knew he couldn’t exactly get through the glass, but he had his ways. Thanks to Dr. McCoy.

They had gotten his blood for Kirk over three days ago. Khan had then been transferred into Starfleet’s custody until a court date could be set. They hadn’t convened yet, as rescue operations were _far_ more pertinent then sentencing an augment who was in protective custody for the remainder of whatever days he had left. The trials, the charges – they were all formalities. Which Sulu knew. Which is why he was going to do this. To save himself – to save his lover.

“Hikaru.” The voice of sweet heaven drifted into his ear canals, making him stop, heart beating wildly. He was doing this as a mercy.

“John.” He didn’t call the man he knew by his true given name. They had always been Hikaru and John – nothing more, nothing less. Finding out that he had been played – well, Sulu had tried desperately to cover up his surprise when Kirk had said John’s real name. But it didn’t matter now. None of it mattered. _No of it_.

The augment was lying on the floor, a tracker on his right wrist, a spoon dangling from his left hand. The food tray had splattered all over the cell, green beans and some type of unidentifiable meat littering the ground. His black hair was a mess, his face speckled in _bruises_. All Spock’s doing.

 _My love, you will be all right. I will make this right_.

“Why did you come?”

Sulu hesitated.

Soulless eyes turned towards him, finally focusing on his form. “Ah.” The augment of substantial size (and lovely in bed, Sulu mused as he could feel his dick tingling, even at the thought he would never touch the augment’s ass again) sat up, brushing away pieces of stray food. He stood, coming as close to the glass as he could.

“This won’t work, my love.”

Sulu’s face betrayed nothing. “I see the food didn’t suit you well this afternoon.”

Khan growled. “They feed me nothing edible. I have no stomach for anything they give me.”

The pilot nodded. “What if tonight… what if tonight it was to your liking?”

Eyes flickered from Sulu’s face to where his dick continued to tingle. “I see.”

“I promise it will be painless. Just – just let me _do_ this,” Sulu pleaded, putting his hands against the glass. He half expected the guard to come running in, screaming out ‘don’t touch the glass!’ But nothing happened.

Khan sighed, hands curling into fists. “They will know something is up.”

“I am doing this for you. Because you deserve better then what they can give you.”

The prisoner turned away from his lover, the barely-audible sigh still visible as his body shuddered. “We never did get to profess how much we mean to each other.”

Sulu felt himself choke on his next words. “ _I love you_. I-i-i-it is why I must do this. Please-”

“The last time we made love – do you remember that?”

He nodded quickly. “Absolutely. It was – it was _magical_.”

Khan laughed, turning back towards his visitor. “I would say so, yes. Then you must know I am _okay_ with this. We had that. We will have it again, years from now, when you have passed onto where I will be.”

Sulu felt his heart shatter as his lover accepted the terms he was offering. _I will poison your food so you don’t have to face this travesty. I love you so much that I would do this one thing for you_.

“My dear one, my dear Hikaru – do not cry,” the augment whispered against the glass, hands pressed up against the unrelenting barrier. He kissed the glass softly as he painfully watched his lover whimper, tears coursing down both of their faces. Fingers separated by glass couldn’t feel each other, but they were as close as they would get between now and the afterlife.

Sulu, still crying, heard the door open and knew his time was up. “I will never forget you.”

Khan could only nod, retracting his hands from the glass and stepping back as he watched his last piece of life, last piece of solid ground, leave broken hearted.

_It will be all right, my Hikaru._


End file.
